


Anju is Shuka’s First

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, 声優 | Seiyuu RPF
Genre: AnShuka is love, Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Shuka, Romance, Slice of Life, anshk, anshuka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: It’s going to be Shuka’s birthday in a matter of seconds and Anju wants to be the first to wish her “Happy Birthday”. She does her best and gosh, she’s just really happy to be with Shuka, in person, right in each other’s arms.





	Anju is Shuka’s First

**Author's Note:**

> **Shukaaaaaa, Happy Birthdaaaaaaayyyyy~!! XD**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ :D**

3…

2…

1…

And the minute and hour hand shifts to 12midnight; signalling the change of day.

It’s a Friday.

It’s the 16th of August.

It’s Saitou Shuka’s birthday.

Anju immediately looks up from where she was fidgeting on her spot beside the birthday girl’s bed, her thumb touching the screen of her phone as she does so, to be the first to send that birthday message to Shuka. It was usually really hard to be first. Aikyan made it hard.

“Shuka.” The name rolled off her tongue without a thought. And Anju hurries to add, “Happy Birthday.”

She’s first right? She’s the first one to wish Shuka happy birthday right? Shuka’s mum or dad or brothers didn’t open the door and wish Shuka a happy birthday when she was calling Shuka’s name and being lost in the girl’s eyes for a second right?

Shuka’s smile pulls higher and widens into her full blown, signature, megawatt smile and she giggles. Hands on her feet that was connected by the soles and rocking front and back as she purposefully ignores her phone that had a blinking notification. “Thanks~”

“Shuka…” Anju’s lips kept twitching in nervousness; she wouldn’t be surprised if it’s because of her smile that can’t keep still just like how her heart can’t that’s making the brunette chuckle.

“What’s up, Anju?” Shuka’s already huge smile grows another few millimetres bigger.

Anju swallows, her eyes shifting to the room door before it meets Shuka’s twinkling ones. “Was I…first?”

Shuka leans forwards so much that Anju couldn’t help but wonder how Shuka didn’t topple over. But if Anju had any thought of commenting about it, those thoughts went poof the moment Shuka reaches over to take her hand in hers _oh so gently_.

Shuka’s thumb caressing the back of her hand sending chills down her spine and delivering a calming effect at the same time; as opposite those feelings were, those was what Shuka made her feel from that simple touch.

“You are first. First to wish me happy birthday. First to look at 23 year old me. First to hold hands with this 23 year old Shuka!” The bubbly girl does a short bounce before stretching out her other hand and shaking it to make a point.

Anju takes in a breath, feeling the weight of panic leave her shoulders and she reaches her free hand out to take Shuka’s offered.

Once Anju's hand was in hers, Shuka pulls Anju up from the floor and onto the bed with her, giggling silly at Anju's surprised yelp and gentle glare. "Hehehe~ First to see me laugh too~"

Anju stares dumbfounded; the sight of Shuka laughing and smiling carefree-ly, up close, just took Anju's breath away and made her brain scramble about inside in search for words but unable to piece together anything.

"An..." Shuka says softly when she noticed her girlfriend being weirdly quiet and just staring her _like that_... Eyes channeling so much love out of them it made Shuka blush too.

"Good." Anju breaks the minute of awkward and embarrassing silence.

"Eh?"

"Good..." Anju repeats before lowering her gaze to the bed then back at Shuka shyly. "Good that I'm the first for everything."

Anju smiles and Shuka's heart did a bunch of happy skips; her girlfriend's small but full of pride smile just did those things to her.

Shuka made a squished up smile and pout face that made Anju snort. "What's with that face?"

Shuka shakes her head, her hair flailing about which made Anju's hand twitch in Shuka's, as part of her wanted to reach over to touch them.

"I don't know." Shuka answers with a chuckle.

"What kind of reply..." Anju does a soft glare again, subconsciously holding Shuka's hand tighter.

"Hehe...hehehehe~" Shuka's body vibrates with laughter as she smiled huge and never once broke eye contact with Anju. Then, much to Anju's upset, Shuka throws her hand in air which spells the end of their connected hands.

But Shuka was always so random and spontaneous and surprising Anju in all ways good. Which she does again tonight by falling backwards, her legs stretching out to each of Anju's side. And Anju found herself mesmerized by Shuka once more. "Shuka..."

"Join me, An~" Shuka smiles a lazy yet cheeky smile from where she lay on the bed. One hand resting on her stomach and the other reaching up for Anju to take.

Anju huffs out her nose noisily; she can't say no to that. She doesn't want to either. Shuka really was an expert at getting whatever she wants; is something Anju experiences and confirms the more she spends time with this illegally adorable existence known as Saitou Shuka.

Anju, however, loves being in control, so she ignores Shuka's outreached hands and puts both hand of hers on each side of Shuka's head. Lowering her body closer while wearing a predatory grin. _"Don't regret asking me to join you... Shuka..."_ Anju purrs low.

Red spread across Shuka's cheeks immediately after but she doesn't look away. "I won't..."

Anju's gaze soften as it travels down Shuka's nose to those alluring red lips. Anju takes a breath to steady her racing heart and she drops low to Shuka's ear. "I'm going to kiss you...Okay?"

Shuka shudders in anticipation as she reaches up to tug Anju's hoodie. "Mmph..." Shuka blinks a few times, clearly nervous despite _wanting_ Anju's kiss.

Anju takes a whiff of Shuka's scent as discreetly as she could, Shuka knew but Shuka doesn't comment. And she hovered above Shuka, their faces a mere centimetre apart. Anju licks her lips for moisture. _"I'm going to..."_ Anju murmurs.

Shuka blinks an okay, head shifting up in the slightest, her body giving full consent.

And their lips meet.

Anju closes that distance and lets out a pleased mew at being able to feel how soft Shuka's lips are this special day. Being the first. Being the _only_.

Shuka's hand wraps around Anju's back without a thought to tug Anju closer to kiss more. "Mm...An..."

"Shuka..." Anju breathes on Shuka's mouth, her own face a bright red from their rather passionate kiss. "H-Happy birthday."

Shuka laughs. "You're saying that again _now_?" The birthday girl chuckles where she lays below Anju.

Anju thinks she's never seen anyone this beautiful and she kisses Shuka once more out of impulse. Pulling back quickly to cough awkwardly. "Y-Yeah...It _is_ your birthday..."

Shuka breaks into a silly-happy, trademark megawatt smile of hers. "It is~ I'm a happy birthday girl~"

Anju laughs at that wordplay. "That's good..." Anju moves to lay beside Shuka.

And Shuka was quick to wriggle and snuggle close. Both resting in each other's arms.

"You're not gonna check your messages?" Anju asks after a time of cuddling Shuka.

"Mm... No. I wanna soak up lots of Anju-love first." Shuka moves her head lying against Anju’s chest so Anju can see her cheeky grin.

Anju rolls her eyes and hugs Shuka tighter. "Mm... ..." Anju's blush was apparent without Shuka having to see it; she could hear it, _feel it_. And Shuka loves that; thinking her birthday this year is going to be one of her best. After all, she has Anju with her.

**Author's Note:**

> **Ehhh~ Would you look at that! I’m not late for Shuka’s birthday. Hehe~ XD And it’s my first birthday story for Shuka! *O* I’ve got a first too! Yayyy~ hehe~ (* >ω<)**  

> 
> **I hope everyone enjoyed this! :D I’ve been dying to write an AnShuka kiss for a while now and cuddles just make it all the better?? And, and, Anju’s gaze on Shuka~ *O* **
> 
> **haaah~ They are so adorable~ hehe~ (´****∀****`)**
> 
> **And I added the line about Aikyan because seriously, the moment it hit midnight, she tweeted happy birthday to Shuka! That’s so fast! She was definitely waiting to hit that send button too XD sugoi ne~? (*****≧▽≦****)**
> 
> **Leave me a comment if you like! (Lots of love and happiness to be shared on Shuka’s birthday! :D) **
> 
> **Oh, and if you haven’t heard her first album songs… Go do it! They are nice~ (****★****^O^****★****)**
> 
> **See you next story~ ^w^ Yousoro~! **


End file.
